


Between The Lines

by Slapstix66



Series: Graffitipunk [4]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Missing Moments Collection, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slapstix66/pseuds/Slapstix66
Summary: A series of missing Graffitipunk moments from season one of Callisto 6





	Between The Lines

Overall, the atmosphere inside the dropship would charitably be described as awkward. It had been an hour since the whiz kid had taken all of their electronics and started messing with them, leaving the rest of the group to their own devices. Cass wasn’t entirely certain what they were doing with their tech, but Oya had joined in shortly after they started and the pair of them were distracted in the cockpit whispering excitedly to each other. 

On second thought, their conversation was less awkward and more quietly energetic. Though Cass could tell it was just Oya’s way of coping with the new, strange situation they’d found themselves in. She knew her best friend to well to be entirely fooled.

The corporate stooge and his friend though? That was the definition of an awkward conversation. 

From what she could pick out from their conversation they hadn’t seen each other in years before the convention and they were trying to fill the silence by catching up. She was pretty sure it would have been less painful watching someone undergo surgery without an anesthetic. 

The girl who could change her face was sitting in the chair next to her, knees tucked up against her chest as she stared blankly at a random corner of the aircraft. Her skin was incredibly pale and Cass could just make out her breathing a little too quickly to be entirely healthy. The only sign she hadn’t fully given in to shock was when she’d cut her eyes away to her friend. She’d watch them for a moment before returning to the floor, continuing to stare ahead and pick at her clothes. 

Cass very slowly pulled her jacket off and held it out for her.

“Hey.” The single word felt like an explosion in the silence between them. The other woman jumped slightly, almost like she’d forgotten Cass she there. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s fine, just lost in my thoughts.” She shook herself slightly and Cass watched as she tried to even out her breathing. She noticed that Cass was holding out her jacket and gave her a raised eyebrow.

“You looked like you might be going into shock. Which’s a totally valid reaction, but I thought I’d try to help so we didn’t have to go to the hospital,” Cass said with a shrug. She smiled slightly and took her jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders with a shiver.

“Thanks… I’m going to be honest, I’ve definitely forgotten your name in all the excitement…” Her smile turned a little bit sheepish.

“Yeah, that’s relatable. Name’s Cass, well, Cassie Charke. Though the last person who called me Cassie was my fifth-grade teacher so…take that as you will.” Cass was relieved when the woman let out a soft, inaudible laugh at the comment.

“I’ll keep that in mind. My name’s Luma Orsini. Pleasure to meet you.” Luma reached out her hand for Cass to shake. Her fingers were cold to the touch and Cass was reminded she was trying to distract her. 

“That it is.” Cass gave her hand a soft squeeze before letting go that was probably a little stronger than she’d intended. “So… since we’re gonna be here awhile, you wanna play a game?” Luma’s eyes lit up.

“Sure, what kind of game?”

“Let’s start with an easy one. Twenty Questions, nothing deeply personal and you have to give the answer to whatever you ask.” Cass was relieved to note the excitement Luma seemed to have at the idea and was glad she’d read her right.

“Okay, you want to go first?” Luma pulled Cass’s jacket more firmly around her shoulders.

“Alright… favorite song from a musical. Mine’s  _ Rebels Die Young  _ from the 2093 musical  _ Street Rats _ .” 

“What happened to ‘what’s your favorite color?’” Luma shook her head and looked away. “Um… geez. I’m a little bias but probably  _ Undying Storm  _ from  _ Ashes _ .” 

“Original cast or the 2110 version?” 

“2110. They have a better Alice and she makes or breaks that song.” 

“Agreed.”

“Okay, my turn. Little less interesting but, where are you from? I’m from Raft City.” 

“Baldwin Island.” Cass grimaced slightly as the words escaped her. “If you could turn into any animal, what would it be?”

“Damn it, Cass. Why are you picking such hard questions?” Luma’s eyes were wide as she threw up her hands in mock exaggeration, drawing the attention of the pair in the cockpit. “I’ll be a dragon. Just… fire everywhere. Burn everything to the ground.”

“That’s one way to take down the Corps,” Cass laughed. “I was gonna say a lion but I kinda like dragon more now.”

“You can’t go wrong with a dragon… unless you’re trying to be sneaky, then you’re screwed.”

“Downside to being the size of a large building: you’re super noticeable,” Cass nodded. “I could live with that.” There was a short pause while Luma presumably thought of a question. 

“Okay, if you had to spend the rest of your life either swimming or flying as a mode of transport, which would you choose?” 

“Definitely flying. The ocean is fucking terrifying. You never know what’s gonna be down there.” Cass gestured to Sweet Baby.

“...That’s fair. I’d say swimming but just because I’m already comfortable with it.”

“Not to break up this very interesting conversation but you’re VPN’s are installed.” Cass jumped as Luma’s friend appeared next to them, no one should be that quiet in a wheelchair.

“Oh, thanks.” Cass took her stuff back and started putting it away. Her eyes met Luma’s. “We can continue this later then?” Luma smiled.

“Yeah. Looking forward to it.”


End file.
